She's a mystery to me
by devilish angel
Summary: Doctor Lecter gets a new patient! I'm not gonna tell anything else, you'll just have to read it! Don't forget to rview!
1. A New Patient

Helloooooooooo party people!!! How's it hangin' ?  
  
This is my first attempt at a Hannibal ficcy, so please don't throw me flames, they're not good for my sensitive soul... If you have nothing nice to say, then don't review at all.  
  
Constructive critism is gladlt appreciated, i would liketo know what I should improve.  
  
This a story about a 10-year old metally ill girl who starts her treatment with Hannibal Lecter.  
  
The girl, Stephanie Anne, is traumatisised and doesn't want to tell the GD anything. But we all know Dr. Hanni does never give up! Slowly, he becomes friends with the girl and gains her trust. The girl starts looking at Hannibal as a fatherly figure and helps him to win Clarice over...  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
SHE'S A MYSTERY TO ME  
  
She looked around the waiting room.  
  
*Freaky.* , she quitely said to herself.  
  
The previous patient walked out of the room.  
  
'Stephanie Anne Criswell.' , the assistant yelled through the waiting room.  
  
Stephanie didn't hear him.  
  
'Earth to Stephanie Anne! Come in Stephanie Anne!' , he yelled again.  
  
Stephanie looked up from her book.  
  
* Shit, that's me!*  
  
' Coming...' , she mumbled.  
  
' In here, please.'  
  
She hesitated for a second, then followed the assistant to the doctor's office.  
  
When she walked in, she saw a middle-aged man sitting at his desk.  
  
Good morning' , he said to her, ' you must be Stephanie.'  
  
' It's Stephanie Anne actually.' , she said with a bitter tone in her voice.  
  
' I'm terribly sorry, how could I forget, do forgive me.' , he apologised.  
  
' Fine.' , he was being too nice to her, like they all were before they failed on her.  
  
' That will be all, Martin.' , the doctor said to his assistant.  
  
' Alright sir.' , he walked out of the room.  
  
' Okidoki then, Stephanie Anne, let's get started, shall we?'  
  
' I don't really have a choice now, do I ?' , she didn't like these conversations at all.  
  
' Oh but you do! Just say : I wanna stop, and I will no longer continue your treatment.'  
  
' That doesn't matter much, when you fail on me they'll just drag me to another shrink.'  
  
' Why would I fail on you , Stephanie Anne?'  
  
' They all do, it's just a matter of time. I'm too screwed up for them. If you hang in there for more than 15 sessions, you'll break the record.'  
  
'Alright then, I will break the record. What do you want to talk about?'  
  
' Ain't you supposed to analyse me?'  
  
' We have time, i want to break the record, remember?' , he winked at her.  
  
She let a chuckle escape.  
  
'What's your name?' , she asked.  
  
' Why would you want to know my name?'  
  
' Because I would like to know who I'm talking to. For all I know you could be that guy who escaped from prison and killed all those guards!'  
  
At this, Hannibal chuckled.  
  
' Very well then, my name is Han Solo.'  
  
' Han Solo? Come on! Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I'm THAT stupid! What's your real name?'  
  
' What's so funny about Han Solo?' , he really didn't know. He had heard the name from a kid who was calling for his friend, as it appeared later, they were playing Jedi Knight, but of course Hannibal didn't know that.  
  
' Never mind, just don't ever tell anyone your name is Han Solo again please' , she was laughing at him...  
  
  
  
Yes, I know. Succy place to end a chapter, but then again, this whole fic sux so....  
  
oh well, review anyway!!!!! 


	2. Story of a girl

Hiiiiiiyyyaaa , shiny happy people!!! lol!  
  
So, here's chapter 2, hope you like it, if you don't, review anyway.  
  
I will only post chapter 3 if I have collected at least 15 reviews so...  
  
Start R&R-ing!!!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Day 2:  
  
Stephanie Anne leaned over her stepmother to take a pen.  
  
'Stephanie!!! Fuck off ! Go away! I don't wanna see ya 'round this house for at least 5 hours!  
  
' What did I do now??? I'm just doing my homework, geez!'  
  
' Go!! Ya presence alone irritates me! '  
  
' Fine!Like I WANT to sit here with you any longer!'  
  
She ran outside. While she grabbed her bike she saw her stepmother standing behind the window. She could swear she heard her yell something like : ' Don't come back until ya dad's home cause otherwise I'll kill ya skinny ass!'  
  
' I won't come home until you're rotting in your grave.' , she mumbled.  
  
She cycled to the mall, where some of her friends were always to be found on a Wednesday  
  
afternoon.  
  
While she was cycling, a song spooked through her head:  
  
' This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world, and while she looks so sad in photographs...' Those were all the lines she knew. (A/N actually, all the lines I know, lol)  
  
When she entered the mall, she heard a familiar voice great her.  
  
' Steph!!! What are you doing here?' , Stacey, her best friend, said.  
  
' The bitch threw me out again.'  
  
'Again?! Geez! it's becoming a routine!'  
  
' It already is.'  
  
They both laughed and talked about everything best friends talk about when Stacey suddenly  
  
interrupted the conversation: ' Hey didn't you have to go to the shrink today?'  
  
' Shrink? Shrink! Shit, I totally forgot!!! He's gonna be so pissed! Stace, I gotta run!!!'  
  
' You do that Steph!' , but Stephanie didn't hear her, she was already on her way.  
  
As if it wasn't bad enough, it started raining. By the time she arrived at Doctor Lecter's  
  
practice, she was soaked. She ran inside, straight to the doctor's office.  
  
' Sorry I'm late doc!!!' , she yelled while she burst into the room, only to find out he was with another patient.  
  
'Oopsy... I'll just... like, wait outside,... ok?' , she left the room.  
  
' That was soooooo embarrasing!! Now he knows I'm a lunatic for sure!'  
  
That song again!  
  
"This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world..."  
  
She found a piece of paper on the table and wrote it down, with the pen that had gotten her  
  
kicked out of her own house. she put the paper in her jacket and hung the jacket over the  
  
radiator to dry.  
  
' Stephanie Anne Criswell...' , the assistant said with a frown.  
  
' The doctor's expecting you.'  
  
She followed him to the doctor's office.  
  
' Ah! Stephanie Anne, pleased to see you so enthousiastic to start your treatment.'  
  
Stephanie turned a little red.  
  
' Yeah.. umm.. oops , that was like, a little embarrasing, doc. it's just that, I don't really  
  
have a watch and I like thought I was late, so I was in a hurry and I like, well... you know the  
  
rest.'  
  
"This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world..."  
  
' I don't blame you, the thought of being late is never pleasant.'  
  
'Yeah! Exactly!'  
  
' Okey dokey, let's start, shall we?'  
  
' Uh huh, sure... what are you gonna do?'  
  
' I'm going to ask you a few questions , I need you to answer them as well as possible, ok?'  
  
'Fine, shoot.'  
  
'How old are you?'  
  
'Why? You know that! It's right there in my file!' , he shot her an unpleasant look.  
  
' Oops, yeah ok, I'll be eleven in 3 weeks so I'm like, 10'  
  
'When were you born?'  
  
'August 17 1980'  
  
' What are your parents like?'  
  
For a moment, he could see a sad expression on Stephanie Anne's face.  
  
' Well, my father is really nice and cool, and my stepmom is... just different.'  
  
'What about your real mother?'  
  
"This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world..."  
  
'I never met her, she and my dad split up when I was just a baby, maybe even before, I'm not  
  
sure... But she was really beautiful.'  
  
' How do you know that?'  
  
'Because my dad had this old picture of her in his sock drawer and he caught me looking at it like, all the time so, he gave it to me.'  
  
' How is your stepmother?'  
  
' Like I told you! She's just different.'  
  
' That's not an explanation.'  
  
'Fine! She's a bitch! There, does take make you happy???'  
  
'Very, tell me why.'  
  
' Just because!! She hates me , that's why!!! She kicks me outta my own house because I lean over her to get a pen to do my homework for one thing!! She only stays with my dad  
  
because he has money and the worst part is that he really loves her! And oh yeah, now he's dying! he has cancer did you know that!? That bitch is killing him! He spends all our money to get her expensive stuff, a new house, a Ferrari Testerossa for crying out loud !! And now he doesn't even have money to pay for his own treatment! We don't even have insurance anymore because we needed that money to pay for our house and now my father's dying!!! DYING!! All because of that fucking bitch!!!! I HATE HER!!! I HATE HER MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS FUCKING WORLD!!'  
  
" This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world..."  
  
She exploded and ran out of the office.  
  
  
  
Woohooo!!! Another chapter done! I dedicate this to my best buddies Sherilynne and Adeline (you really inspire me guys, and Sheri, I hope your dad gets well soon!! Luv ya guys!)  
  
Don't pay attention to the spelling and grammar structure and don't forget to REVIEW!!  
  
P.S. If anyone knows the lyrics to that song ,please, tell me!  
  
And oh yeah, I stole a few lines from the Parent trap, lol, all you Parent Trap fnas out there will certainly recognise them.  
  
Remember, give me at least 15 reviews or I won't comtinue! 


	3. Complicated

Stephanie didn´t know what she was doing or where she was going so she just kept running and running until someone stopped her.  
She looked around and saw all these FBI agents surrounding a building... A woman spoke to her :  
´What are you doing here?? It´s dangerous, they´ve got hostages in there, what do you think you´re doing!?´  
Stephanie looked as if struck by lighning so the woman continued:  
´I´m sorry I don´t mean to upset you it´s just that we can´t have anyone disturbing out job, for those people in there it´s a matter of life and death. If we act wrong, they might all die.´  
Steph nodded her head and showed she understood. Then she looked up at the woman... she looked fragile, thin with reddish hair much like her own. On her face were a few freckles but they only made her appearance more beautiful.  
~What is a woman like that doing in the FBI??~   
´Hello??? HEY STARLING GET YOUR KID OFF THE TERRRAIN!´ , one man shouted at the woman.  
Stephanie shot back to reality as if she awoke from some trance.  
´Sorry sir, I´m gone, oh and I´m not HER kid by the way.´ , she said to the guy. Then she ran away.  
The guy kept looking at her while she ran furter and furter away from the agents.  
Meanwhile, back at the terrain:  
´Starling, that´s not your kid? If I didn´t know you better I´d swear she was some long lost daughter!´ , that one guy joked.  
´No Steven that´s not my daughter, why would you think that???´  
´The resemblence!! It´s uncanny! Didn´t you get a good look at the kid? Oh hell, never mind, the situATION´s gotten to my head here... I need some sleep...´ , with that he walked away.  
  
Stephanie was still out on the streets, trying to figure out what she had to say to the doctor when she would see him again. What she didn´t know was that he had been following her ever since the moment she stormed out of the psychiatric clinic.  
She decided to just go home and chill out, regardless what her stepmother would do.  
Meanwhile the doc was thinking about Stephanie Anne´s mental status. When you talked to her she seemed to be fine,   
even though she was the youngest and biggest sceptic he had ever met he didn´t suspect anything was wrong with her in the beginning.   
But there was something in her actions that wasn´t completely the way it should be.   
When Stephanie walked she´d always look around to see if there was anyone that was after her, which by the way made it very hard for the doc to follow her, but he, being the genius that he is, managed somehow.  
When someone talked to her, she wouldn´t look up until the other person´s eyes were fixed on something else, which probably gave her time to study the face carefully.   
It almost seemed as if she was looking for one specific face. But everytime she finished studying a face, there was always a dissapointed look in her eyes, even though she probably didn´t notice this herself.  
Most of the time she looked at other people with an expression contamination, but when she met Clarice, agent Starling, the one woman that Hannibal loved so much,   
her expression seemed to change into something Hannibal couldn´t really put a word to.   
It was almost an expression of relief, like she had finally found the one thing she had been looking for all of her life...  
He also had noticed how much Stephanie Anne Criswell looked like his Clarice Starling, but he couldn´t let his imagination run free.   
It would be impossible for Clarice to have a daughter she didn´t know about... or maybe DID? He remembered what Stephanie had told him in their first session when he had asked her about her real mother...   
FLASHBACK!! ~´ I never met her, she and my dad  
split up when I was just a baby, maybe even before, I´m not sure... he doesn´t like to talk about her...´~  
When he thought about all this he couldn´t help but smile. This was proving to be an intersting case study... 


End file.
